Surpises That Shocked A Realm Part 2
by Flyder the Dragon
Summary: Only 1 chapter so far.


**Part 2- Chapter 1- Rachelle**

**I only own Flyder, Jade and Rachelle. Blaze is owned by Scarlett O Hare and all others are owned by Universal/Actvision.**

"Nice party isn't it?" said Blaze.

It was Rachelle's 2nd birthday, and Spyro and Blaze were crooning over their young daughter. She was virtually Blaze's twin, except she had a purple underbelly. Spyro and Blaze had also got married not long after her 1st birthday.

"Sure is. Can you believe she's 2 already?"

"Woo! Nice set up you got going here!" shouted Hunter, very close to Spyro's ear. Rachelle squealed and ducked under Blaze's wing.

"Oops... I forget you have a daughter now... if Bianca had told me the truth earlier, we'd have kids by now...OUCH!"

Rachelle had playfully nipped his toe. She was only 2, but she already had reasonably pointy teeth. She giggled. Spyro and Blaze just smiled. They had secretly told her to do that. Bianca walked up to the dance floor, hushing the band she hired for the occasion when she got there. She was back in her normal form. Jade, who happened to be dancing with Flyder, walked off without even a glance back at her. She wasn't happy that she was nearly 50 and Bianca was still only 27.

"Hi... uh... first off, I'd like to say Happy Birthday to little Rachelle. You're such a little cutie." Hearing this, Rachelle ran up, climbed up Bianca's leg and licked her face. She was still very small, so she could sit on her shoulder easily enough. She then started humming into the microphone. Everyone laughed. Bianca giggled then continued on.

"Anyway. I guess the next big birthday is my mothers. She's turning 50 in about 2 months..."

"Thanks for making me feel young Bianca." Jade replied harshly. Bianca ignored her.

"Anyway, I need to show you something..." She placed Rachelle on the ground, where she ran back to Blaze and Spyro. Spyro shivered. He thought he knew what was coming. Bianca closed her eyes, and a flash of light later, Spyro found himself looking at the gorgeous young dragoness he had kissed 2 years ago.

"You still think about it, do you?" Blaze asked.

"Yeah..." Bianca started explaining how she could transform into a dragon. When she was finished, everyone except Blaze, Spyro and Jade were stunned.

"I wish to spend the rest of my life as a dragon. I think it suits me."

"Bianca got really big." Rachelle said loudly. Flame turned away. He had taken lessons on how to act around girls, and now found it disrespectful to stare and talk at girls the way he used to. Instead of making cat-calls...

"Wow. You're really beautiful." Bianca blushed. Flyder just stared. It was no secret she fancied Flame, and now that he was a gentleman, Flyder was madly in love with him. She couldn't help herself. She ran over and crash-tackled him to the ground. She then kissed him in front of everyone. Then she whispered in his ear.

"I think the next big celebration will be our wedding..."

Flame threw Flyder off him. He didn't mean to. He quickly explained.

"Sorry Flyder... reflex... wow. You want to marry me now?"

"Yeah... it's alright if you don't want to... I don't mind..." He could see a tear forming in her eye. She really meant it. He pulled her close to him.

"Of course I will Flyder... I love you..." he said softly, pulling her into a kiss that lasted forever in their eyes. A huge roar of applause erupted (Rachelle shielded herself behind Blaze's wing again). Everyone seemed to forget that Bianca had just confessed she was a dragon.

_**Next morning...**_

Bianca's alarm clock went off loudly. She went to turn it off, and felt something on her bedside table. It was an envelope. She opened it.

_Bianca. I have been keeping track of you these past years. I know your wish is to live as a dragon. But there is something you should know. Although you will always retain the physical appearance of a dragon, you will still have the mortality of your race. If and when you die of old age, you will still be considered young in dragon years._

_ -?_

Bianca was confused as she got ready to go to school. Whoever sent that letter, how did he or she know who she was and where she lived? She wanted to pass it off as a joke from Jade, but something in the depths of her mind told her it was true. She was, after all, a sorceress. She decided that she would bring it up with Spyro next time they met. Although she told everyone she wanted to live as a dragon, only Blaze knew of that intimate moment at the cafe with Spyro. Her mind wandered back to the letter. Only one other person knew she could transform into a dragon: the Sorceress. But she was dead, so it can't have been her... could it? It can't have been written while she was still in her control. She didn't want to be a dragon back then. She put it out of her mind and left the house.

_**So, that's chapter 1 of part 2. Bianca has received a mysterious letter and has no idea who it's from. And personally, a Spyro/Bianca pairing sounds cute. Your opinion?**_

_**Ember: Hey Flyder, I know a joke.**_

_**Flyder: ...OK...**_

_**Ember: Why did the koala fall out of the tree?**_

_**Flyder: What the hell is a koala?**_

_**Ember: It's an animal native to Australia. It's sometimes called a koala BEAR although it looks nothing like one.**_

_**Flyder: What's Australia?**_

_**Ember: ...Never mind...**_


End file.
